


You've Got Me Sewn

by KaisooOLAO, peachysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooOLAO/pseuds/KaisooOLAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysoo/pseuds/peachysoo
Summary: prompt #10: Kyungsoo is a popular college senior and always wearing scarves. Jongin has a huge crush on the upperclassman but too shy to confess. So, Jongin learns to knit scarves and leaves them with little notes for Kyungsoo. One day Jongin gets caught.





	You've Got Me Sewn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #10: Kyungsoo is a popular college senior and always wearing scarves. Jongin has a huge crush on the upperclassman but too shy to confess. So, Jongin learns to knit scarves and leaves them with little notes for Kyungsoo. One day Jongin gets caught.

He's a popular senior. He excels in every subject he's studying. He's also very dashing. Almost everyone wants to befriend and/or date the senior so they could get to know him better.

And he wore scarves. Always. No one knew why, and even if someone does, he would ask them to keep it to themselves; the senior is a secretive person, even though he's friendly, and that's what makes him popular.

He's Do Kyungsoo and he's perfect, in Jongin's eyes.

Jongin was always too lazy to do anything, but ever since he laid his eyes on the senior, he now strives to be the best just like Kyungsoo.

Jongin started to put even more effort in his classes, such as dancing, singing, and unexpectedly, public speaking. The college Jongin enrolled told him to pick 2 classes and then the other one was a surprise picked by his college.

Jongin didn't know that the surprise was the class he disliked the most. Despite his cheery attitude and polite manners, he's not really a fan of public speaking. He doesn't have stage fright or a fear of people, no. He just hates it when he's forced to say something he doesn't even care about in front of a lot of people.

Well, except if it was about Kyungsoo. He would make a lecture rather than a speech.

Right now, he's on his way to English, since his college said that being a public speaker requires to master at least 4 languages. Who knew that those three classes that he picked would be divided into more classes.

Why did he even enroll to that college? Oh right. Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin sighed exasperatedly. He wasn't really good at languages, hence he's already bored even before the class started. He thought of just snoozing until the next class- yeah, that's a good idea, he'll just sit at the back where the mentor wouldn't see him.

He walked up a flight of stairs and smirked, there was one person. It's going well according to his plan.

That was, until he seated himself next to the person and finally realized who the person was. The person is wearing a scarf.

Kyungsoo.

Jongin's heart started pounding wildly, he's afraid Kyungsoo would hear him.

Why is he here? Isn't he a senior? What?!?!

His head was spinning with thoughts, he didn't notice the older who was trying to converse with him.

"Um... Something wrong?" Jongin shot up and shook his head from his train of thoughts and looked at Kyungsoo. The younger cleared his throat, and smiled nervously.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jongin was surprised at himself because he managed to speak with his crush without stuttering.

Guess those public speaking classes really paid off.

"Okay...? I'm not expecting anyone, so you can sit next to me." Kyungsoo smiled and gestured to the seat next to him, beckoning Jongin to come closer.

Inner Jongin was screeching really hard, evolving into a pterodactyl. "Um, okay." Outer Jongin said with a blank face. He can't let his senior know that he has a crush on him. Kyungsoo might think of him as a weirdo and start avoiding him, something that Jongin doesn't wish to happen.

The lecturer came after a few minutes, and started the class. Jongin was really nervous because he's sitting next to his crush but he scribbled down all of his nervousness on a piece of paper.

"You okay?" Jongin almost flew from his seat. He turns to look at the senior who's leaned in towards him, his face filled with worrying. Jongin felt his heart bloom like cherry blossoms on a spring day.

The junior shook his head and smiled brightly. "I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine." He reassured Kyungsoo, and the senior leaned back unsurely. He adjusted his scarf and sighed. "Alright then. Do tell me if you need something."

"I need you."

Haha, as if. Jongin hadn't got the courage to say that because he's not Kyungsoo's someone yet. He's just a university student who sat next to him. But considering how kind the senior is, he might think Jongin is one of his friends already.

Jongin didn't realize that time had passed by so quickly and he unsuccessfully did his mission to sleep in class. All because of one certain person.

-

"Kyungsoo looks a little gloom lately."

Jongin was about to enter the men's bathroom when he heard that sentence. He stopped right in front of the bathroom door and started eavesdropping them.

"I know, right? I heard that his favorite scarf was torn."

Ah, so they're Kyungsoo-hyung's friend.

"Should we buy him a new one to cheer him up?"

"I doubt he'll like a new one. His favorite things are usually irreplaceable. Although he once told me he likes scarves that has a soft fluffy feel."

Jongin's eyes sparkled at the information he got. He forgot his original task which was going to the toilet to pee and dashed to the university's library.

He grabbed a few books about sewing and started to read them earnestly. Jongin wants to make Kyungsoo happy every day because seeing the senior in a state of sadness makes him sad as well.

Jongin borrowed 5 books about sewing and decided to read them at home later. After he finished all his classes for the day, he went to the nearest sewing store to buy a few materials for a scarf.

He had a sewing machine at home already; his mom used to sew his ripped shirts and pants, and he learned a little from his mom about the basics of sewing. 

"I hope you'll like it, Kyungsoo-hyung..."

-

There was a knock on his door and he told his roommate to open it but his roommate was too lazy to even move, so Kyungsoo sighed and went to fetch the door himself.

A medium-sized box with a color of pastel blue stood in front of the door and Kyungsoo went confused. "Hey um... Jongdae?" Kyungsoo called out.

"What?" The called man replied, lying on the couch as he munches his cookies.

"There's a box outside. It looks like a gift."

Jongdae left whatever he was doing and dashed to the front door, almost knocking Kyungsoo in the process. "This must be for me! A secret admirer, hm..."

"Well then," Kyungsoo kneeled down and took the box into his hands, "this is for you." He stood up and handed the box to Jongdae who became really giddy.

They both went inside and sat on the couch. Jongdae placed the box on top og his thighs and grinned. "What do you think is inside?"

"I don't know. Open it already." Jongdae nodded and lifted the box lid open. 10 seconds passed and Jongdae's face looked like it was deflating.

"This is for you. Not me." Jongdae plopped the box in front of Kyungsoo, on his thighs exactly, and lazily walked to the kitchen to get more cookies. He dropped all of them before.

"What?" Kyungsoo thought he heard him wrong. For him? Who would do this? He looked at the contents and it seemed like it's some kind of fabric.

It has the same color as one of my scarves...

Kyungsoo lifted the fabric and gasped. It's his favorite scarf! He couldn't believe what he just saw. I thought I threw this away! Kyungsoo hugged the scarf and started smiling. I wonder who bought this for me.

Then he noticed a small piece of paper inside the box. It was placed below the scarf by the giver. Kyungsoo grabbed the paper and began reading its contents.

 

Dear Kyungsoo,

I sewed back the torn parts myself. I'll make more scarves for you in the future. Don't be sad, ok?

\- nini <3

 

Kyungsoo's heart melted. Whoever this person is, they sound really cute. I want to get to know them.

But this is going to be hard. How am I supposed to find 'nini' when there's more than thousands of students attending this university? Heck, they might even be in a different university!

-

Jongin yawned tiredly, the bags under his eyes clearly visible. He places his hand back to the sewing machine in front of him and sewed more of the fabric.

After a few minutes, he leaned back. "Finally! I'm done." Jongin grinned at his own work and decided to call it a day.

"Time to sleep." He takes a gander at the clock and stopped dead on his tracks.

It was 7 AM already.

He was supposed to give Kyungsoo the scarf at 6 AM.

Shit.

Jongin started to panic, his mind screaming 'STUPID!' and his feet dashing to the closet. There's no time left to shower, I need to give Kyungsoo-hyung the scarf! He thought as he stuffed the scarf inside his bag.

Jongin stripped himself in front of his closet and grabbed a black loose t-shirt, sliding into the fabric easily. The collar of the shirt was hanging dangerously low around his collarbone and once he bends down, people can see his entire front body.

But he doesn't care about that. All he's thinking about is "THE SCARF!" as he wiggles through his tight ripped jeans.

Before he stepped outside to fetch his shoes, he looked at the mirror next to his closet.

I look a lot like my past self. Always hoeing around, wearing loose shirts and tight pants... Oh well.

This is college. Who gives a damn.

Jongin winks at himself and went to grab his bag and shoes.

I hope Kyungsoo's not an early bird.

-

Do Kyungsoo is an early bird. He wakes up at 6 AM everyday, even if his classes are at noon or he doesn't have a single class.

After waking up, he did his usual morning routine. He cooks for himself and for Jongdae- although most of the time Jongdae's breakfast turns cold. Jongdae is NOT an early bird, by the way.

Kyungsoo was already dressed and ready to leave when Jongdae woke up.

"Do. Kyung. Soo."

"Yeah, Dae?"

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and grunted. "Can you not wake up so early?"

Kyungsoo shook his head with a smile. "I can't. It's your fault for staying up so late, chatting with your 'best friend'." After Kyungsoo said the word 'best friend', Jongdae's cheeks went a little red.

"Shut up." He muttered, crossing his arms and glanced to his side. Kyungsoo could only laugh at his reaction and gestured him to eat his breakfast.

It was around 7:30 AM when Jongdae was finally ready to go to college with Kyungsoo. When he opened the front door, he was greeted with a present.

"Again?" Jongdae rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo picked up the present, his pupils dilating with excitement. He turned his heels to face Jongdae and the other man couldn't help but sigh.

Kyungsoo's eyes was screaming 'please please please' even though his face was blank. "Just go. I'll wait for you outside."

Kyungsoo settled at the couch and he felt like it was deja vu. He ran his fingers around the box for a moment before pulling the bow.

He quickly lifted the box open and sighed in happiness. Inside was two scarves with a pattern of snowflakes and polka dots. The snow one had the color light blue, meanwhile the polka dots had the color of white (the base) and blue (the dots).

The fabric is so soft! He thought as soon as he touched the scarves. Kyungsoo pulled them out of the box and took a moment to admire it before hugging it.

"Is there another letter?" He mumbled to himself and took a look inside the box again.

There is!

 

Dear Kyungsoo, 

How are you? I made new scarves for you! I hope you don't mind the patterns.

They are extra soft and fluffy, just how you like it. I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, I learned sewing just a few days ago!

\- nini <3

 

Just a few days ago? This is perfect already! Kyungsoo's becoming more and more attached to 'nini'. He really wanted to meet them, and he hoped that 'nini' isn't a fake because he's been catfished so many times.

I wish to meet you soon.

-

"Woah, Jongin. What's with the outfit? You're reverting back to your old self." Chanyeol asked, pointing at his popping collarbone. "You do know that people can see everything if you bend down."

"I was in a rush this morning. Don't ask me why." Jongin sighed, rubbing his temples. Now that he thought about it, wearing his outfit was a BAD idea. People have been staring at him, and he's really positive that those stares are full of lust.

God help me.

"Can we get out of here quick? I don't like how everyone's attention is on me."

"Very unusual. I thought Jongin loves being in the spotlight?" Chanyeol joked, elbowing the other playfully. Jongin rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Whatever."

He stood up from his seat and slung his bag to his shoulders. Chanyeol stood up from his seat as well and tipped the waiter who was busy cleaning the tables. "Thanks for the delicious food!" He winked at the waiter and ran outside to fetch Jongin. Oh, don't worry. They've paid for their food beforehand.

Chanyeol doesn't know his impact on the waiter. He'll cherish that moment forever and probably made a nickname for Chanyeol already.

"I'm gonna buy some stationery. You can go on ahead without me.” Jongin waved Chanyeol good bye and they separate ways.

-

Jongin wasn't hoping that he'd bump into Kyungsoo today. Nope. Not in that outfit, at least.

Sadly, today was his unlucky day. He just had to walk aimlessly and crash into the senior, meanwhile there were tons of other people that he could bump into.

All of Kyungsoo's and Jongin's books were scattered haphazardly around the floor and Inner Jongin started to have a mental breakdown.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, hyung." Jongin apologized and kneeled down to grab the books. Kyungsoo waved both his hands saying that it was alright and kneeled down as well to help.

As they were picking their books up, Jongin didn't realize that Kyungsoo had been staring at his collarbones. The senior himself was confused as why he kept staring at them. Maybe they looked enticing?

"Oh, there's one over there." Jongin pointed at the book beside Kyungsoo but the senior's hands were full already, so he reached out to grab the book.

Jongin forgot what he was wearing. He was struggling to grab the book, meanwhile the senior was awed at the view in front of him. Jongin was actually really well-built, no one knew because he wore clothes that were two times bigger than his size. Kyungsoo realized that he was ogling the junior so he shook his head and covered his mouth with his scarf.

The snowman scarf.

Jongin made it.

Jongin was so happy that Kyungsoo started wearing his scarves and he went euphoric when lots of the seniors' friend complimented the scarves he wore. "Oh, I got it from someone."

"From who?"

"That's the thing. I don't know for sure, but one thing I know is that I'd really love to meet whoever made these for me."

"What if they're ugly?"

"I don't care."

Of course he doesn't. Kyungsoo has a heart of gold, and he's never the type to look down on people's personalities and looks.

Back to present. Jongin finally grabbed the book next to Kyungsoo and noticed that the man's ears were red. Wha- oh. OH. OH SHI-

"Kyungsoo-hyung?" The senior shook his head when he was called. "Oh, sorry. I'm okay. Here's a few of your books." Jongin took the books from Kyungsoo’s grasp and bowed slightly. 

"I'll be on my way, then. Bye, Kyungsoo-hyung! Sorry for bumping into you." Kyungsoo nodded, averting his gaze. The senior turned his heels around and took a first step before hearing Jongin say "Ah, damn." Kyungsoo turned his head to look and wished that he didn't turn around.

Jongin bent over to grab the fallen binder and his ass looked tight because of the jeans he was wearing.

God, forgive me.

Kyungsoo ran away, dodging anyone who was in front of him, making Jongin confused. "This is the first time I've ever seen him so flustered..." He muttered to himself, smiling afterwards. "Cute."

-

Kyungsoo wanted to settle something once and for all. He really wanted to know who had been sending him the scarves, though he's not complaining, every morning. He realized that the person gave the scarves around 6 to 8 AM, so he figured that he'll wake up at 5 and stalk behind the door until he hears a noise.

And so he did. The next day, he woke up at 5 AM (Jongdae kept whining when the alarm rang) and sat behind the front door with a glass of warm sweet tea held by both his hands.

He took a sip once in a while, and it was almost 6 AM when he heard shuffling noises. Kyungsoo placed the glass near the frame of the door, making sure that the door wouldn’t hit it, and stood up quietly to look at the peephole.

It's... Jongin? Kyungsoo was stunned. He started brainstorming about the name that Jongin wrote in the paper, Nini. It only took him five seconds to realize that Nini came from the last two words of his name, In.

That's actually really cute of him. Kyungsoo smiled. He was grateful that the person was someone he knew from college, and quickly turned the doorknob.

Jongin went into a state of shock. He never thought that Kyungsoo would suddenly bust the door open while he was busy placing the gift. Inner Jongin started to scream hysterically, smashing a red button with a word "ABORT" on it.

Outer Jongin broke down in cold sweat, nibbling on the insides of his cheeks. He laughed awkwardly, "Haha... um, surprise?"

"You're Nini?"

"What? No! Who's that? I don't know anyone with the name of Nini... That's a really weird name if you ask me." He started blabbering that he wasn't who Kyungsoo thought he was, and the senior couldn't help but roll his eyes.

As he was busy spouting nonsense, the senior reached down and grabbed the neatly wrapped gift. Jongin stopped talking and bit the bottom of his lip nervously.

Kyungsoo began unwrapping the gift and lifted the lid of the box open. His eyes shimmered brightly because there were now four new scarves, and each of them had different patterns and colors.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, I-" Before Jongin got the chance to finish, Kyungsoo dug his hands into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. Inner Jongin was now at his deathbed, saying that he lived a good life and his time has come. The senior placed the box down and opened the letter.

 

Dear Kyungsoo,

I wrote a song and it doesn't have a name yet, but it describes us so perfectly so I wanted to share it with you! Here goes...

 

I walked into the room and then I saw your face 

You looked me in the eye and I wanted to erase myself

I didn’t wanna fall but then I stepped right in 

I looked down at the ground and then I felt it right within, it was too late for me

You took a step forward and tilted your head 

With a curious glance you stared and I felt dead

Oh my god, I think I'm dying! 

You said “hey” and I said “hello”

What’s your name? 

I'd really like to know about you, too bad I stopped at “hello.” 

I just stared and you grinned 

and looked right back it felt like just one big whirlwind

One big emotional whirlwind 

Over the next few days we got to talking 

With every single word I started falling farther

Farther and farther for you 

You were witty and so charming you swept me off my feet 

You made me laugh you made me blush

No one could compete

It seemed to good to be true

I wanted to be with you

 

That's not the full version, but if you'd like to know me better then maybe I'll continue writing it :)

\- nini <3

 

"Nini." Kyungsoo called Jongin, and the junior looked at him, slightly terrified of what he was about to say.

"Thank you so much for this." Kyungsoo smiled at him and it made Jongin feel all fuzzy inside. "I'm really glad it was actually you."

The junior almost burst into tears when he heard that. He ran and hugged the senior, laughing sincerely. Kyungsoo hugged back and dipped his face into the crook of Jongin's neck.

Both of them cherished that moment.


End file.
